


oh baby, our love will keep us young

by rileyhart



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, bc the show shouldve ended with them going together, right before jackie goes to chicago, set during s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: a season seven 'fix it' fic set just before jackie leaves for chicago. hyde's made a decision and is actually taking action to fight for the love of his life.





	oh baby, our love will keep us young

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i just binged watched the entire of that 70s show (not s8, i just watched ep 1 of that and the finale bc i dont have time for that) and anyways here is a fix it fic bc we all know jackie and hyde deserved better.

Hyde isn’t really sure if this is the right thing to do. All he knows is that losing Jackie is definitely the wrong thing.

He knocks on her door and takes a step back. 

Jackie answers. She looks like she’s been crying and he immediately feels guilty.

Of course she thinks he’s going to say no. Every action over the past few months have indicate that he doesn’t want to commit to a future with her. And he hates himself in that moment. He hates himself for making her feel as if he doesn’t love her.

She wipes her eyes. “Steven,” she breathes, and she sounds absolutely terrified.

“Um, can we talk?” he asks her.

She nods and steps aside, and he steps in. 

They haven’t spent much time at Jackie’s. She’s only recently moved back in.

Jackie slips her hand into his and leads him up the stairs to her room.

They sit down on her bed, and Hyde notices a suitcase open on the ground.

_She’s started packing._

He’s completely forgotten how to speak, he just sits on her bed mutely, not looking at her.

“Steven,” Jackie murmurs, reaching a hand up to his cheek; he turns to look at her.

“Jackie,” he finally says horsily.

When he doesn’t say anything else, she prompts him again. “Did you decide?”

He knows it’s taking all the strength in her to not say anymore, to not demand that he tell her the answer right this second.

“Jackie, I can’t ask you to give up your dream for me,” he tells her, and he sees her heart break at these words.

“What? No, Steven, _you’re_ my dream. You’re my dream, too,” she tells him earnestly, shuffling closer to him.

“This job in Chicago is a huge deal, Jackie.” 

“I know, I know.”

“And I’m not ready to get married, Jackie, I’m not, okay? I’m sorry.” he says, and she turns away so that he can’t see the tears in her eyes. “But, Jackie,” he murmurs, turning her to face him, “I want to be with you.”

She wipes her eyes. “So what are you saying?!” she asks him, now frustrated. “What the hell do you want me to do, Steven? You want me to go?”

“Yes.” he replies simply.

She blinks and tears fall.

“But I want to come with you,” he says, and she looks up at him, her eyes wide and shocked.

“What?”

“I want to come to Chicago.” he says firmly.

“But what about the record store?” she protests (however a smile is already crossing her face).

“I talked to W.B and someone else is going to take over here and I can work in one in Chicago.”

“Oh my goodness, you’re serious about this aren’t you?” she’s beaming now, and her eyes sparkling.

He smiles back at her. “Yeah, I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, but I know I want to be with you now, and I’ve always wanted to get the hell out of Point Place, so it’s like a win-win.”

She flings her arms around his neck and kisses him with everything she’s got, pulling him on top of her. 

“I love you, Steven,” she whispers when their lips part, tracing his jawline with her finger. 

She looks so beautiful in that moment, glowing with love and happiness. 

He kisses her again.

“I love you, too, Jackie,” he whispers, and it’s the first time in a long time that he’s told her that.


End file.
